Consuelo mutuo
by BrielHex8589
Summary: Fue como si toda esa pena y esa culpa que me invadía el cuerpo entero se esfumara a su solo contacto.


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenece a Akira Amano, yo tomo prestados sus personajes para saciar mis deseos fangirlísticos sin ningún tipo de fin lucrativo.

**Consuelo mutuo.**

Me sentía como el ser menos agraciado de todo el universo.

Era como si toda la alegría que alguna vez pudo haber en mí se hubiera esfumado con cada palabra que Tsuna había pronunciado esa tarde. Sentía que mis ojos tarde o temprano iban a desaguarse por el miedo, quería saber todo lo que estaba pasando, pero era una verdad que me dolía y me atravesaba casi como una estaca en todo mi ser. Una pena tan inmensa y tan profunda... Y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo porque eso había sucedido por mi culpa, por mi persistencia, por querer conocer una verdad que en realidad no me concernía.

Minutos antes creí haberme desahogado, pero no podía todo simplemente resumirse a un par de lágrimas y unos leves sollozos arrojados sobre el hombro de Bianchi. Ella no podía entender el sentimiento de culpa que me asechaba las entrañas y por ello, no pudo ser posible que yo le fuera completamente sincera al respecto.

Sentí pasos acercándose a mí con cautela, no sabía de quién eran, ni tenía la intención de virar el rostro para conocerlo. Mi situación era degradante, llevaba ya un par de horas así: tan absorta entre pensamientos, tan inmersa en ese infinito sentimiento de aflicción que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que no era el momento propicio para llorar y mis ojos comenzaron a derramarse con el solo sentir aquella presencia.

Traté de secar mis pómulos y calmar mis sollozos, pero quizá debí darme cuenta antes de comenzar a llorar, que iba a ser imposible pararlos. No podía con la aflicción que me atormentaba, no podía creer que por mi inconciencia había terminado metiendo a todas las personas que aprecio, en un dilema.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se sentó frente a mí, pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda y sin pensarlo dos veces, me arrojé a llorar como lo había hecho horas antes, pero soltando en cada lágrima el pesar que había intentado retener la última vez. Ya había pasado, mi perseverancia había llegado más lejos de lo que había esperado y era de momento de afrontar las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Y fue entonces que lo sentí, una húmeda lágrima que calló sobre mi nuca y no pude evitar levantar la cabeza, deteniendo mis sollozos bruscamente. La miré a los ojos y a pesar de que corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas, ella sonreía y me miraba con la comprensión que añore de cualquier otra persona, y que, inconscientemente, siempre esperé recibir de ella.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. —me aseguró, mirándome con esa sonrisa que nunca iba a ser posible borrar de sus facciones. Sin darme cuanta, había terminado pensando en que sólo yo sentía las cosas de este modo y las veía desde esta perspectiva. No podía yo ser más débil. Mientras me dedicaba a llorar, sollozar y lamentarme, no me daba cuenta de que había alguien más pasando por lo mismo. Vil egoísmo.

Por un momento, mis lágrimas pudieron dejar de brotar y pude articular un par de palabras, no importaba cuáles fueran; ella se sentía igual que yo y a pesar de ello, había podido venir a mi lado a consolar mi llanto.

—Lo sé. —y mientras intentaba secar las lágrimas de sus pómulos, ella tomó mi mano y fue como si toda esa pena y esa culpa que me invadía el cuerpo entero se esfumara a su solo contacto. Al sentir el suave tacto de su piel sobre la mía, fui capaz de dejar de lagrimear y los sollozos pararon. Ni siquiera pude percatarme cuándo fue que Kyoko comenzó a abrazarme, sumiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Por un momento, mi habitación dejó de ser invadida por mis sollozos, para dar lugar a los suspiros que ella arrojaba sobre mi hombro. Un consuelo mutuo que, de alguna manera consiguió erradicar el sentimiento de culpa casi completamente de mi alma.

—Es momento de arreglar lo que esta semana no hicimos. —dijo y me sonrió, levantándose y rompiendo el abrazo que por un largo lapso mantuvimos. Kyoko pudo brindarme la comprensión que Bianchi no, que no le permití ofrecerme, porque ella podía comprender lo que sentía, sin intentarlo.


End file.
